Anime: Eyes of Heaven
by Sp0onGuy
Summary: During the events of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven, the group is flung into different universes (Not just anime as the title suggests) along their journey. But the Noble One is always one step ahead of them. How will the JoJos react to other powerful entities from across dimensions? Currently with: Rise of The Shield Hero. [SPOILERS For all things featured!]
1. Chapter 1: Stardust Crusaders

**[A/N] **_Italic _= Thoughts  
**Bold **= Narration and Fight Announcements  
_**Bold Italics **_= Stand Cries  
Normal = Description or First-Person speaking  
Oh, and obviously spoilers for Parts 1-8.

**Stardust Crusaders**

**| Narrator |** "Cairo, Egypt -1988-  
After a long journey, Jotaro Kujo and his allies finally came face to face with their mortal enemy, DIO... But none of them were any match for the overwhelming power of DIO's Stand. Finally, just when Jotaro and DIO were the only two left standing, Dio used Josephs blood to power himself up."

"Oh, this feels goo-oo-ood! I feel so good that I could sing!~" Dio says bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"It's been a hundred years since I first became immortal." Dio then plunges his finger into the side of his head. "I've never! EVER! Felt so perfectly wonderful... I've never felt as HIGH as this! HA HA HA HA!"

In the recesses of Jotaro's mind, he panicked.

_'Son of a bitch...'_

Dio summoned [The World] by his side and went to attack Jotaro during his stopped time.

"WRRRYYYYY!"

Almost every bone in Jotaro's body formed cracks upon them and he was sent flying backwards onto a bridge, causing major internal damage. He landed and skid across the floor, also giving his a major burn.

"Now to finish you, Jotaro!" Dio yelled now approaching Jotaro.

_** ゴゴゴゴ ゴゴゴゴ ゴゴゴ**_

**Jotaro Kujo -VS- DIO  
**

"Without further ado, it's time for the final strike! This is the absolute final time freeze!"  
**DIO - Stardust Crusaders**

"Bring it... on... DIO..."  
**Jotaro Kujo - Stardust Crusaders**

**Open The Game!**

Jotaro dashed forward sending a kick onto DIO, then send [Star Platinum] in for a punch barrage.

"_**ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!**_"

"WRRYY?!"

DIO is flung back into an oil tanker, which then knocked him down. But it didn't keep DIO down for long as he got up and swung [The World] in a barrage of his own. Punches and kicks landed extreme damage upon Jotaro. DIO knocked down Jotaro more times then he could get up and eventually Jotaro started to breathe heavily.

"Within these next nine frozen seconds, I'll finish you off once and for all!" Dio boasted.

Jotaro dodged out of the way of another swing by DIO and launched [Star Platinum] at him directly, which caught DIO off guard and sent him flying.

"Finish who off? That's my line, DIO!" Jotaro said downwards cut onto DIO's head.

"_**ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!**_"

"Hmph.. Even your attacks are utter trash..." Dio said landing only an inch away and rebounding back at Jotaro.

"_**MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!**_"

Jotaro gets punched into his gut and blood paints the driveway. Jotaro couldn't get up. DIO got closer to Jotaro, but it was a trap! [Star Platinum] punched DIO's face into tomorrow.

"You dare push DIO this far?!"

Jotaro punched DIO's face inwards and caused him to fall over onto the sidewalk. A piece of debris cuts open DIO's legs.

**K.O.**

"How do you feel now? DIO..."

Jotaro now looms over the panting DIO.

"Beating the living crap out of you and finishing you off here would only leave a bad taste in my soul! And yet... Beating the crap out of you and finishing you off here would only leave a bad aftertaste in my heart! How many seconds until your leg heals? Three? Four? Once it heal. I'm gonna sic [Star Platinum] on you, so bring it on!"

_**ゴゴゴゴ**_

"Or, if I was a gunslinger from an old Western, I'd say...  
Draw! Let's see who's the faster one!"

_'H...H...How dare he... make a fool out of ME...  
But... But! Jotaro... Even though you've made it this far, you're still just a mere human... Heh heh heh... You think like a human does - a human who only lives for a blink of an eye... Worrying about stupid things like bad aftertastes and living a life with no regrets... The way you think is as stupid as rat feces in an old bathroom... And now it's going to be the death of you! Heh heh heh heh!  
I, DIO, possess none of that! All I have is one simple principle, Just one!  
Win, and seize control! That's it! That alone is my satisfaction!  
The Process... The method...'_

"You think I care about thaaaat?!" Dio then stands up and bursts blood into Jotaro's eyes.

"How's that?! I've blinded you with blood! Victory is mine! Now diiieee!"

Dio sends [The World] out towards Jotaro, but he knows it's coming. [Star Platinum] quickly goes to block DIO's attack.

"_**Oraaaa!**_"

"Wha-"

[The World] starts to crumble apart, along with DIO. In immense pain, DIO spurts his last words.

"Im... Impossible! H... How... How could I, DIO...  
KONO DIO DA!-"

Rings fall onto the ground as DIO bursts into flames and falls apart.

"There's only... one reason you lost... DIO...  
Just one simple reason... You pissed me off."

**DIO / [The World] - Total Defeat... RIP**

* * *

**| Narrator | **Kakyoin, Iggy and Avdol... Jotaro overcame the noble sacrifices of his allies and defeated DIO, his fated enemy. Exposed to the morning sun, DIO's body soon turned to dust and disappeared. After surviving for 100 years, the evil emperor had finally been overthrown. Afterwards...

Jotaro looked down at a book in his hands on the sidewalk. He looked down at it and burned the cover with a lighter. Jotaro threw down the book onto the street, where it shall lay until the fire consumed it's last page.. Jotaro remembered the words that were written in it:

"What I need: My Stand.  
A friend I can trust.  
The souls of at least 36 people who have committed Ultimate Sins.  
The 14 phrases.  
Courage. My decaying Stand will gather up the souls of 36 Sinners, absorb them, and give birth to something new.  
The last thing I need is a place. Go to Latitude 28° 24° North, Longitude 80° 36° West... And wait for the next New Moon...  
The Time of Heaven."

"Oh Jotaro, there you are! The hospital contacted me. Looks like Polnareff's woken up, so let's go see him!"

Jotaro exits thought and looks away from his grandfather.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

Jotaro goes over to the burning book and steps on it with his heel.  
The two walk off across the sidewalk and through the streets to get to the hospital. But a mysterious figure spies upon them from a nearby alley.

"Heh heh... I found you, Jotaro Kujo, and your [Star Platinum]."

_**ゴゴゴゴ**_

"Its no wonder the Noble One told me to dispose of him... He possesses a Stand with unrivaled power. But... He's still no match for our Stands..."

The group walk back further into the alleyway.

* * *

The airport was loud and busy as usual, but right at this very moment, the group is having a saddening goodbye.

"Passengers for flight number 92 to Paris should proceed quickly to Gate 18..." The announcer said.

"Why go back to France, Polnareff?  
You don't have family left there, right? Why don't you come and stay with me in New York?" Joseph said.

"Mr. Joestar... I may not have any more family in France, but it's still my home. I have many fond memories attached to my hometown. Wherever my travelling takes me, I always end up back there. If you ever need me, don't hesitate to call. I'll come running across the entire earth if I have to." Polnareff replied.

"Well, I'll miss you." Joseph says getting emotional.

"..."

"We had our share of troubles, but... I had a really good time. Travelling together made it fun."

"I feel the same way... from the bottom of my heart."

The group get into a huddle.

"Right, I'm off! Listen up, you old curmudgeon, you better not go dying any time soon, you hear me? You and that heartless grandson of yours! You'd better not forget me!"

"We'll meet again! Unless you've had enough of me, you blasted fool." Joseph replied.

"I couldn't forget a character like you even if I wanted to... Take care now." Jotaro replied passionately for once.

"...Later!" Polnareff announced as he made his way to the gate.

The two stood still for a second before heading off in their own direction. But this happy ending didn't last long as a figure came crashing around the corner abruptly. The man had long golden hair and a bowler hat to top it off.

"There they are! At last!"

"?" Jotaro looked.

"Hm?" Joseph mumbled.

"Heh heh heh. It all makes sense now. Kinda... makes me want to laugh!  
You're both so buff... I knew at full glance that you're both descendants of Mr. Joestar!"

"A friend of yours, Gramps?" Jotaro asked his grandfather.

"No, I don't know who he is." Joseph responded.

The two looked back at the man.

"You're right, though. I am a Joestar... And who might you be?" Joseph asked.

"Ohh, please excuse me. I'm..."

"MR. JOESTAR! JOTARO!  
Gggghhh!" Polnareff suddenly came rushing back, out of breath.

"Polnareff?!" Jotaro muttered.

"What's wrong? Why are you injured?! What's going on?!" Joseph said in frantic shock.

"I-I have no idea... Not in the slightest idea...  
Enemies! They're coming for us!" He said loudly, turning around to face some other people.

_**ゴゴゴゴ**_

Avdol and Iggy stood in front of the group. Their postures were stiff and their eyes determined.

"Huh?" Joseph blurted out suddenly.

"Wh-"

"What? Wh-what in the world?" Joseph says cutting off Jotaro.

"Them! They're the ones! Watch out! They're going to attack!" Polnareff stops Joseph.

As Polnareff predicted, Avdol readied [Magician's Red] for an attack. Iggy did the same and prepared [The fool].

"Avdol? Iggy? I thought you were both dead... What in hell...  
I don't know what's going on, but we can't fight here! There are too many innocent people around. Let's relocate!"

The group of three ran off outside the airport. But the mysterious figure stayed.

"What the?! They've caught up with me?! The clock is ticking, I need to hurry!" The figure then ran after the others.

* * *

The group jumped over rooftops and doorways, but the enemies are still behind.

"Yare yare.. What's going on, Polnareff? What is this?" Jotaro asked.

"No clue. When I tried to get on the plane for Paris, they suddenly came at me."

"Urk... They caught up with us..." Joseph pointed out as Iggy and Avdol landed in front of them.

_**ゴゴゴゴ**_

"Want to keep running?" Polnareff asked Joseph.

Joseph took a step forward, his hat covering his eyes.

"No, let's stay here and take them on." He said tensing his muscles.

"There's no escape..."  
"Grrrrrrrr!" The two dead/not dead creatures said.

"Fools who dare to bring harm to the Noble One! I, Mohammed Avdol, will burn every last piece of you."

"The Noble One...?" Jotaro said.

"Are you really Avdol? Or..." Joseph questioned as Jotaro cut him off.

"Step aside, Gramps. I have no clue what's going on here, but there's one thing I know for sure... They really are trying to kill us."

"Mr. Joestar, let me deal with them." Polnareff said.

**Jean Pierre & Jotaro Kujo VS Iggy & Mohammed Avdol**

"Avdol and Iggy died saving my life. I should be the one to slice up these lousy flakes!"  
**Polnareff - Stardust Crusaders**

"Who the hell are you guys, anyway?"  
**Jotaro Kujo - Stardust Crusaders**

"We will exterminate anyone who stands in the way of the Noble One..."  
**Mohammed Avdol - Stardust Crusaders**

"Grrrrr"  
**Iggy - Stardust Crusaders**

**Open The Game!**

The team jump over the rooftops and on top of boxes until they reached the enemy team. Jotaro went for Avdol.  
[Star Platinum] went up to Avdol and started throwing punches.

"_**ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!**_"

"Gnrk!"

Avdol was sent flying across the stone roofing of the building until he jumped quickly back to his feet, he launched [Magician's Red] towards Jotaro.

"In the beginning, the world was shrouded in flames." He said launching a fire blast, knocking Jotaro to the ground.

"Yare yare... Guess I'll have to go all-out with you!"

Suddenly, when Jotaro tried to stand up, Iggy went up behind his and bit his neck. [Star Platinum then drop kicked Iggy across the floor towards one of the walls. Iggy was thrown to a building lower down, causing them to run into Polnareff.

"[Silver Chariot]! I'll cleave the air and send those flames back at you!" He said dodging Avdol's fire attack and kicked Iggy even further away.

Iggy got up and used [The Fool] against Polnareff, causing extreme damage against him. Jotaro looked up behind him to see Avdol trying to ambush him. [Star Platinum] punched Avdol's leg and sent him flying across the rooftops. Out of the corner of Jotaro's eye he can see [The Fool] knock Polnareff almost clean off the building.

"Arg!" Polnareff winces.

Avdol punched Jotaro while his back was turned and his face planted against a nearby wall.

"Things are looking bad!" Polnareff said.

Iggy flew at [Star Platinum] and tried to bite into his flesh once more, but Jotaro expected the move as he always does and punches Iggy off the rooftops.

"Time to dice you up!"

Polnareff ran towards Avdol, but was pushed back far away by [Magician's Red]. Jotaro took the chance to get up close to him. The two heroes looked at each other and back to Avdol.

"_**ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA! ORA!**_"

"Arg!" Avdol was knocked down and out cold.

_'Now I have to finish you job as well? Grrr!'_

Polnareff sliced and diced the air until he hit [The Fool]. His move knocked out Iggy as well.

**K.O.**

"These flames, this sand... They both feel like..."

"Yare yare daze... Why did you have to put us through all that?"

The two enemies were collected into one spot.

"Now to find out who you really are.  
Gramps." Jotaro said.

"Indeed. Time to bring out my [Hermit Purple]!" Joseph responded.

"Hm?!" Jotaro expresses looking back towards the enemies.

_**ゴゴゴゴ**_

"Wh-What's that light?" Polnareff asked.

Suddenly in the blink of an eye, the tow disappeared into nothing. Nothing was left behind of them, not even their spilt blood. Polnareff didn't even wait a second after them leaving to blurt out a call of their names.

"Avdol! Iggy!"

"They disappeared in a flash of light... What in hell were they?" Joseph pondered.

"They were who they appeared to be, Mr. Joestar. I fought them both, so I'm pretty sure of it. They were the real Avdol and Iggy." Polnareff answered Joseph.

"Don't be absurd. There's no way that could be. Although..."

_**ゴゴゴゴ**_

Behind the group, another two people were looming on the rooftops.

"Who's there?!" Jotaro yelled as soon as he felt their gaze.

"I'm impressed. There aren't many who could fight those two off.

The heroes take a closer look towards the figure on the roofs in from of them. They recognized one of them perfectly, but it took a second to remember the other one.

"K...Kakyoin!" Jotaro yelled. "And you're... N'doul?"

"Heh heh heh... Why are you so surprised? It's just the same as with Avdol and Iggy..." Kakyoin said reading the group's expression. "N'doul and I both swore out allegiance to the Noble One... Which means... we must destroy you!"

"You too, Kakyoin?! What happened?!" Polnareff asked.

"Stand back, Polnareff. It's my turn now." Joseph said stepping forward. "I won't let you get away this time. [Hermit Purple] will make you cough everything up!"

_**ゴゴゴゴ**_

**Old Joseph Joestar & Jotaro Kujo VS N'doul & Noriaki Kakyoin**

"Kakyoin teamed up with N'doul?"  
**Jotaro Kujo - Stardust Crusaders**

"I'm coming straight at you. You won't have space to breathe!"  
**Old Joseph Joestar - Stardust Crusaders**

"Impossible. You'll never get near us."  
**Noriaki Kakyoin - Stardust Crusaders**

"Heh... I'll pick him off like a fly!"  
**N'doul - Stardust Crusaders**

**Open The Game!**

Jotaro spun forward like a bullet over the building once again towards the enemy he once knew as a friend, Kakyoin. Jotaro took his bare fists and punched Kakyoin down to a lower building instantly before he could react.

"_**ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!**_"

N'doul came up behind Jotaro and tried to use his stand like a blade to cut his back. With [Star Platinum]'s ultimate precision and sight, Jotaro saw the attack already coming and hit N'doul with another set of punches.

"Gack!"

"_**ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!**_"

"You're THAT strong?!" N'doul muttered out as he dodged out of the way of another attack on Jotaro's behalf.

**A whole bunch of fighting later**

"I never imagined a long-distance Stand duo could be this powerful..." Joseph said.

"Pfft. If we could only get closer, it'd be a piece of cake." Jotaro replied.

"Gffh..." Kakyoin winced.

"Such... strength...  
I swore to devote my life to the Noble One! I can't let myself die yet! But I'll step down for now... Farewell, Joestars!" N'doul said as he disappeared into a bright light.

"They got away!" Polnareff said.

"Not quite. I caught Kakyoin..." Jotaro said, hands in his pockets.

"We'll deal with N'doul later. For now, I'll use [Hermit Purple] to check out Kakyoin." Joseph said.

"Hold it!" The mysterious man from earlier yelled from behind.

"Not another one... Who are you, now?" Polnareff said.

"Wait, you're the guy we met at the airport." Jotaro explained

The man strutted over to the group.

"Joseph, old fellow, this is a problem your powers can't solve. Just leave it to me!  
With the power of the Holy Corpse, I'll bring your friend back to normal!" The man announced.

"What's that now?"

"Holy Corpse...?"

A light swirls from the corpse part and into Kakyoin's body. The purple light that previously inhibited his body now ceased at the overwhelming power of the corpse part. Kakyoin suddenly awakens and gets up from the floor, which surprised the group.

"Uggh... Where am I? Jotaro?  
And Mr. Joestar... Polnareff?" Kakyoin struggled to say.

"Have you come to your senses now, Kakyoin?"

"Ah! I just remembered! DIO! DIO's ability! I figured out what his ability is!"

"You just calm down, Kakyoin. The battle with DIO's over now.  
Who are you? How do you know my name?" Joseph asked the man. "What did you just do to Kakyoin? What is going on here?!"

"Wait! Hold it! You need to calm down too.  
I'm sorry it's taken so long to introduce myself.  
My name is Robert E.O. Speedwagon. I came here to make a request of you!"

"Speed... wagon..." Jotaro mutters.

"That's the name of the founder of the Speedwagon Foundation!  
I've got it! You're an amateur conman!"

"OH MY GOOOD!" Joseph suddenly bursts out. "No, Polnareff... I can hardly believe it, but I remember now. It really is him...  
You look just like that photo I saw of young Speedwagon when he was young!"

"You've seen me before? Good, that should make things quicker.  
This is a part of the Holy Corpse."

"A holey copse?" Polnareff tries to echo back.

"To put it simply, it's the mummified dead body of a great man who died a very long time ago. The Holy Corpse has guided me through a plethora of different eras of history. As we speak, out world is falling into a truly phenomenal crisis... Which has given birth to all kinds of anomalies. Just like what happened to that Kakyoin guy there."

"You're saying that Kakyoin and Avdol came back to life because of anomalies?  
Wow..." Joseph questioned.

"Don't worry about me, Mr. Joestar.  
My memory cuts off at the point when DIO attacked me and I was flung into a water tank. But then why did Avdol and I attack Mr. Joestar and the others? I want to know the truth."

"Kakyoin. Who is the Noble One that you were talking about before?  
Is he connected to the crisis that Speedwagon mentioned?" Jotaro asked.

Kakyoin pondered for a second before a quick answer.

"I don't know... I can't remember anything at all..."

"So, what's this request of yours?" Joseph asks.

"I'll give it to you straight. I want you to help me gather up the Holy Corpse parts! There are nine Holy corpse parts in total! And they possess bizarre powers... If we collect the other eight parts, we can build them into the Full Corpse and unleash it's true power. Then, we'll be able to fix all the anomalies and avert the crisis! At least, I think we will."

"You 'think' we will?" Polnareff questions.

"Truth be told, I don't really know myself. Since I came into possession of the corpse, I've been hearing voices whispering in my ear. That's what led me here."

"Oi Oi Oi. Are you sure this guy's all there?" Polnareff asks Joseph.

"Wait, Polnareff. Let's hear him out." Joseph responds.

"The era I belong in was thrown into total chaos by those anomalies.  
But I can't do anything about it by myself! The Holy Corpse led me here so I could meet you. In other words, you must be the ones who are capable of stopping the crisis that threatens our world! I... I think.."

"Alright, that's it..." Polnareff says almost walking off.

"I know this is coming out of nowhere, but I'm begging you! Please fight alongside me!"

"Talk about surreal... I've been through all kinds of bizarre adventures, but this is a cut above the rest. Well, what do you all think?" Joseph says.

"Yare yare... It's the craziest thing I've ever heard." Jotaro responds.

"I can't understand a thing he says, and I don't trust a word of it either!" Polnareff chips in. "But, he really did bring Kakyoin back to normal..."

"I trust him. I don't really see any other choice." Kakyoin says.

"Hmm... There's no disputing the fact that Avdol, Iggy and N'doul really did attack us...  
Okay, the verdict's in. Listen up, Mr. Speedwagon! No, that sounds weird... Okay, Speedwagon! We've decided to help you out!" Joseph says.

"Thank you! What a relief." Speedwagon responds.

Suddenly, Speedwagon's coat starts to glow and shake.

"Hm? Now what?"

"Look!" Speedwagon presents. "The Holy Corpse is resonating. That means that there's another corpse part nearby!"

"Nani?" Jotaro says.

"Seems like there's another corpse part in the vicinity. Let's split up and find it!"

**A few minutes of searching pass**

"Look!" Jotaro says motioning to Speedwagon.

"Remember, this part of the corpse chose you. Be sure you don't lose it!"

"What's that?" Joseph says pointing over to a newly opened rift next to Jotaro.

"It looks like a gap... like a rift made out of light..." Kakyoin describes.

"These Light Rifts are created by the Holy Corpse parts. Anyone who steps inside the Light Rifts travels to a different era. right then, off we go! Just follow me!" Speedwagon proceeds to step into the portal.

"Heh heh heh..." Polnareff laughs.

"What's so funny, Polnareff?" Joseph asks.

"I was just thinking... If this goes well, Avdol and Iggy might come back to life! Just thinking about it made me smile... I didn't expect to go on another journey so soon..."

"Me either." Kakyoin agreed.

"I'll say." Joseph also agreed.

"Yare yare daze..."

The group then steps through the portal.

**Stardust Crusaders END**


	2. Chapter 2: TTIGRAAS

**[A/N] **{} = Abilities  
TTIGRAAS = An abbreviation of "That Time I Got Reincarnated As a Slime"

**That Time I Got Reincarnated As a Slime**

**| Narrator | **"The Great Forest of Jura -Present Day-  
After a long day, Satoru walked home from work when suddenly a crazed knife wielding man ran down the street. In an effort to save Tamara from this man he pushed him out of the way, but at the cost of his life. He died as an everyday hero on earth, but an unusual circumstance caused him to reincarnate in another world as a slime with a helper named Great Sage. Later, he was renamed Rimuru Tempest by the great storm dragon Veldora. Using what he had, he created an allegiance with the goblins. Then he befriended the Direwolves in which were renamed the "Tempest Wolves". Everything was going smoothly until one fateful day when he was out on a hunt."

"Lord Rimuru!"

_'Receiving thought communications from: Ranga. Vocal tone suggests need for aid.' _Great Sage explained.

Rimuru turned around in a second without any delay and took off out of the cave they were currently in. Breathing heavily he ran towards the direction where they needed to meet. Meanwhile over near where Gobta was, he was sliced up with a sword and flew far backwards onto the ground.

"Arg! I'm too young to die!" Gobta exclaimed.

Rimuru ran faster to catch up with their friends and allies. Gobta layed in front of Rimuru injured.

"What happened?" Rimuru said.

"Ow! I got cut real bad! Am I going to die like this?"

"Calm down, it's not that deep." Rimuru explained frankly.

Rimuru looked up to see a man in red armor and an old looking sword wielder staring back at him. They were so large that they almost doubled Rimuru's human size.

"Who are you guys?" Rimuru asked.

"Wait... Great Rimuru, it's you! You got worried and came to help?" Gobta realized.

"Yeah, that's right." The slime responded. "You seem fine, so I guess you don't need any potion."

"W-Wait! I want some! I'm sorry I joked around like that!" Rimuru throws a potion behind their back. "Th-that helped a lot!"

Rimuru walked slowly towards the two mysterious figures until he heard an echoing howl from above. The howl came from Ranga, Rimuru's wold friend and the leader of the Tempest Wolves. The wolf collided with two other figures causing the wolf to get pushed slightly back, which they retaliated with a gust of wind. The two figures dodged to the side avoiding Ranga's stream of wind into the trees and brush. The figures land back onto the ground which was instantly noticed and Ranga jumped at them to attack. Just before halfway meeting the enemies, a wall of flame appeared in between all of them. A new face from behind the trees lurked, waiting to support their comrades.

"Ranga!" Rimuru said catching the attention of the wolf.

Ranga playfully trotted over the Rimuru and bowed their head before them.

"Master, forgive me. This happened while I was here..." Ranga sorrowfully explained.

The sound of clashing metal flew though the air and it was seen that Rigur is fighting a female figure hardily.

"Come back, Rigur!" Rimuru yelled.

Rigur looked over and ran forward to Rimuru in which he, in turn, dodged a ground destroying attack that would've killed him.

"G-Great Rimuru... I am sorry." The man tried to plead.

"Don't worry. Leave this to me and get some rest." Rimuru suggested.

"Thank you..."

Rimuru splashed Rigur with a healing potion to get him back up on his feet.

"Ranga, what happened to the ones who've fallen?"

"They've been put to sleep with magic. The pink-haired one did it."

All of the enemies that everyone was fighting come together in one place and stare at the three people on their opposing side. They were all menacing in some sort of way. Either that or they were just creepy in general or just ripped. They get into an uneasy stance when spying Rimuru joining the aid of the two they were already having a tough time with.

"Looks like these guys are going to be trouble." Rimuru said.

"How humiliating. I never thought we would run into Ogres." Rigur explained.

"Ogres?" Rimuru questioned looking back over at the enemies.  
_'Six Ogres...'  
_"Hey, you guys. I don't know what happened but sorry about what my guys did."

"You may suppress your appearance and suppress your aura, but it won't work!" The red armored man said.

"Reveal your true identity." The old man agreed.

"For the mastermind to approach us himself is most convenient." The dark and shady Ogre said.

_'Yikes! But my true identity is a lovable slime...'  
_"Hey, listen guys..."

"Hm. We have no intention on listening to you." The general said grabbing his sword. "That mask tells us everything we need to know!"

"My mask? Wait a minute! Aren't you making some kind of mistake? This is just a keepsake of-" Rimuru was instantly interrupted by a blade pointed directly at them.

"If it will serve to repay even a billionth of what was done to our brethren, we will have your head! You friend of those evil pigs!" The red armored Ogre announced.

"What shall we do?" Ranga asked.

"Do? I mean... You take care of the pink-haired one." Rimuru strategically explained.

"Yes, sir."

"And don't kill her." Rimuru clarified.

"Yes, sir."

"I think there's more to this. Just get in their way a bit. I'll take out the rest."

"But that would mean taking on five Ogres..."

"Not a problem. I won't lose."

The red plated ogre ran towards Rimuru fast and furious, but was avoided easily as Rimuru appeared in front of a different enemy. The Ogre woman swung her mace down at Rimuru, who was at the current moment distracted by two very large melons in front of his face. The woman noticed this fact and got angry, in which she then swung towards Rimuru. Rimuru quickly as a bullet shot back and used his move {Sticky Steel Thread} to capture her in one place.

"Looks like you're about to fall, miss." Rimuru taunted.

One of the larger green Ogres that could easily be seen as a knock-off hulk came up from behind with a massive hammer attempting to crush Rimuru. The Ogre raised it's hand backwards in a motion for attack, but Rimuru already had something planned in his mind.

"You can just take a nap." He said using {Paralysis Breath} on the giant.

The massive man fell forward on his face almost crushing Rimuru in the process. But the victory hadn't lasted long before another ninja attack came directly at Rimuru. A long sword carried by the dark Ogre was jabbed forward towards the mask that Rimuru was wearing, but Rimuru already used {Body Armor} to defend himself. The claw that manifested itself on Rimuru's arm cut the sword into several pieces before Rimuru used the same arm to launch a devastating blow to the chest. The force was so massive that it sent the ninja far back into a tree, practically almost breaking several bones.

"What'll it be?" Rimuru said looking back at the old man and general.

"The Evil Centipede's {Paralysis Breath}, The Black Spider's {Stick Steel Web}, The Armorsaurus's {Body Armor}. He may have learned the skills of many other monsters, as well. Do not lower your guard young master.

_'He named all the skills I used, and the monsters they came from, from just one look. I should not try to give too much away.'_ Rimuru thought.  
"Can we stop this? I'd like you to hear what I have to say now."

"You are one of them!" The general exclaimed.

"Them? Who?"

"It is unthinkable for us Ogres to be defeated by mere Orcs!"

"Wait! You've got it the wrong-"

Rimuru was interrupted by the old man coming up from behind in a stealth attack, chopping off Rimuru's hand in the process. Rimuru reeled back at the sudden attack that was yet to be realized. The arm that came off was the one with the claw on it, so that attack was now gone for the present time.

"Master!" Ranga yelled.

"I'm fine! Don't let you guard down!" Rimuru replied.

"I must be going senile. I was certain I cut off you head. Next time I won't miss." The old man said.

"The pride that compelled you to take us all on alone will be your downfall!" The general said prepping an attack.

Rimuru didn't faze as he picked up his own arm and sucked it back into his body. {Ultraspeed Regeneration} A new arm came out of the wound that was just afflicted, which surprised the two Ogres. Their surprise turned to taken back disgust as they charged for an attack onto the slime.

"F-Foul beast!  
{Ogre Flame!}" The Ogre yelled.

The flame shot towards the slime and surrounded them with smoke. The layer after layer of heat assured the Ogres that they had won, but their victory was short handed. Rimuru's outline was seen through the entrance of the flames. The two were taken back.

"Too bad. Fire has no effect on me. You were right, though. I did underestimate you.  
I'll show you... What it's like to be serious." Rimuru said taking off their mask.

"What an aura..." The old man whispered.

"Take a good look." Rimuru said raising his arm.

Once the arm was raised up into the air, a large black swirling tornado of fire and other elements shot out into the air and the sky. The move itself was so intimidating that any normal person would've fallen over. Terrified expressions appeared onto the faces of the Ogres. The flame got bigger until it was practically seen by every animal in a few mile radius. This move was something called {Black Flame}. Simple name but the name isn't the thing that matters here. Ranga's mouth swung open and agape while the girl Ogre next to him looked in sheer terror.

"That's... That flame is...  
It's not produced by the surrounding magicules! The only thing forming that flame is his pure strength!  
And the size of the flame mirrors the size of it's power..." The girl Ogre said.

"I'll show you something even more interesting. This is my true power!" Rimuru said turning towards a nearby rock.

The rock stood there still, but a cloud was forming quickly above it. A burst here and there of lightning shot slightly out of the cloud before it was released in a massive overwhelming burst. The rock was basically obliterated by the attack. The burst was so fast and powerful it cut the sound barrier and a sound of a million tons of TNT in one sound was blasted across the area (Obviously quieter but you get the jist).

"Uh..."  
_'Maybe I should've kept this under wraps, after all..'_  
"What now? Still want to fight?"

"Young master, please take the princess and flee. I will end this." The old man sputtered.

"Quiet old man.  
That is intense. It saddens me to say it, but it seems we are no match to you. Still, I have my pride as the next leader of the powerful Ogre clan! And what leader would fail to avenge their fallen brethren?!"

"Onee-san Wait! This individual may not be out enemy!" The princess said standing in the way of the Ogre general.

"Move!"

"No!"

"Why? He's a masked Majin, just like the one who attacked our village! You said so yourself..."

"Yes... But please, try to think this through calmly. Why would such a powerful Majin use such underhanded tactics as forcing the pigs to attack our village? It makes no sense. He surely has the power to kill us all on his own, if he so desires! There is no doubt he is unlike us, but I don't think he has any connection to the ones who attacked our village."

"How about it? Are you willing to talk now?" Rimuru asked smiling. "I'll just put this away."

And in a sudden flash, the swirling storm dissipated.

"Tell us who you are. Really." The general asked.

"Me? I'm just a friendly slime!"

"Seriously."

"Really! Rimuru the slime."

Rimuru returned to their natural state, a slime. The blob of goo bounced side to side before jumping upon Ranga's back.

"So, it's true then..." The general said.

Rimuru spat out a porcelain mask and held it with his tiny stubs of slime arms.

"As I said, this mask is a keepsake from a friend.  
You're welcome to look at it and see if it's the same one the person who attacked your village used." The slime cleared up.

"Hm. Very well.  
... It does seem similar, but..." The general inspected.

"This seems to have some sort of magic suppression power." The princess clarified.

"The Majin who attack our village wasn't doing anything to conceal their aura." The old man also explained.

"So then..." The general said dropping down to his knees. "Forgive us. We were too quick to judge and behaved rashly. Please accept my apology."

"Sure, it's all good."  
_'Yowza! For a minute there things were looking pretty hairy...'  
_"Well. I think we should probably talk somewhere else. Let's go back to our village! You can join us there!" Rimuru suggested.

"Wait... Are you sure?"

"Yup! I'd like to hear what happened to you."

"But we attacked you and wounded your companions." The man said remorsefully as if they had been killed.

"And we put the hurt on some of yours! But hey, no one kicked the bucket so we're cool!" Rimuru assured them.

The old man approached Gobta," I'm sorry I hit you..." Gobta then ran behind Rigur.

"Besides, we're having a huge feast today! More people just means more fun!"

* * *

**| Narrator | "**And so, the battle that begun before they even knew why, ended. The Ogre princess agreed to reverse the sleep spell and all the Goblins and Wolves woke up. Rimuru healed everyone back up to full with his potions. And then the whole gang headed back to the village to prepare for the big feast. But the bizarre things to come have not ceased, in fact they are just beginning. Right outside of the goblin village a rift opened up and two tall well build men emerged from it."

"Where are we?" Jotaro asked Speedwagon.

"I'm not sure. We seem to have landed outside some sort of village." Speedwagon replied.

"So we teleported from Egypt to somewhere unknown?"

"And that's not all. Look around you. Doesn't it look like a different era?"

Jotaro looked around for about 10 seconds before looking back at Speedwagon with the intent of asking an important question.

"Huh? Where's everyone else?" Jotaro asked.

"Hmm... Looks like they've gone someplace else."

"Nani?"

"When a whole bunch of people enter a Light Rift together, they sometimes end up in slightly different locations. Don't worry, thought. The locations are never too far apart. I'm sure they're just a stone's throw away. Let's take a walk into this village and see if we can find them.  
Oh, but before that, let me explain something. Whenever the corpse fixes an anomaly, it gains resonance power. So if you find someone who's been caught up in an anomaly... Be sure to liberate them with your corpse part, just like I did before. Following the Holy Corpse's guidance is the quickest way to assemble it." Speedwagon quickly explained and started to walk off.

"Yare yare daze. Why didn't you say so sooner?"

The two walk off into the village and look around. No corpse parts or anomalies have been seen yet. But they did notice that all the people there were green. Another thing was the fact of there being wild wolves all around them. It seems these people may have just recently tamed the dog. This means they are in a Mesopotamian-like era. Everyone looked over at Jotaro and Speedwagon as they walked by. It was probably their clothes.  
The two reach a point where there's a large array of food and drinks lined up on tables. In fact, this looked actually delicious.

"Hey, you." Jotaro said pointing at one of the green women.

The woman was taken back in fear before responding, "Y-Yeah?"

"Have you seen either a really old man or a baguette-haired man walking around here?" Jotaro questioned.

"W-What kind of question is that? Of-of course not!" She said taking a step back from this menacing man.

"Sorry about this man, M'am. We're simply lost and want to find our compatriots." Speedwagon cleared up tipping his hat off his head.

A large group of people were forming around a particular area. The people around the certain spot start to shake in worry about something.

"Do you.. not like it?" A tall green man said.

"Or is it not to your tastes?" Another man said.

"...  
IT'S GOOD!" Someone in the group yelled happily.

The vision to see this person was blocked by the sheer number of people around them. The crowd starts to cheer and dance. Jotaro and Speedwagon take a step forward towards the crowd hoping for answers to their conundrum. The people slowly start to notice the two as they approached the center of attention. Sitting down on a couch-like bench was someone of unidentified age and gender. Jotaro without thinking of any consequences walked over to this person.

"?" The person expressed looking up at the VERY menacing trench coat-wearing man.

"We're lost and are looking for our friends, if you could tell us where they are that would be great." Jotaro said trying to at least appeal nicely for once.

"O-Oh! Sorry, I don't think we've seen any other Humans here for a while. So I don't think they're here." The person responded.

"Jotaro. Maybe they appeared somewhere outside the village and haven't come in yet." Speedwagon suggested.

"Hey, while you're here, why don't you stay here in our village for a while?" The person asked taking another bite of food.

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" Speedwagon said.

Jotaro didn't respond with anything except a slight nod and walked off. Speedwagon decided to keep talking to the person. Jotaro heard something in the nearby trees. He looked over to see two horned devil-like creatures, two green people and a midget.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Orcs attacked Ogres? That's crazy." The midget asked.

Jotaro decided to stay far enough away from them to still hear it while out of vision.

"But it's the truth." The red horned devil replied.

"I can't believe it! Can you?" The midget asked the green people.

"It is surprising..." The tall buff green man replied.

"So does that mean it's a big deal?" A new face said.

This new face was the most obvious case of a goblin creature you could imagine. It had a big nose and pointed ears, along with being small.

"Hey, Gobta." The more normal green one said.

"Of course it is. Compared to Orcs, Ogres are a much stronger people! Such a weak race would go up and attack them is unthinkable!" The midget started again.

"Regardless! They did attack!  
The Orc army struck us in the dead of night. They had weapons, and wore armor. Their numbers filled the forest and overwhelmed us.  
Those detestable pigs... Destroyed our homes and my people!" The red devil clarified.

"Orcs wearing armor?" The midget asked.

"That's right. Similar to what humans wear. It was full platemail." The devil replied.

"Hrmm... That can only mean..."

That the Orcs aren't working alone." The taller, more buff green man said finishing the midget's sentence. "Someone is helping them."

"That would make sense as they can't get valuable armor by themselves." The midget added on.

"You would be correct. Someone WAS with them."

"A masked Majin..." The midget said reading the thoughts of the devil.

"It was extremely powerful, I'm certain."

"When you saw lord Rimuru in the forest, you believed it was him! And that's why you attacked!" The buff green guy said.

"Yes."

"Okay so what's that all supposed to mean?" Gobta said.

"It's only a guess, but it seems like the Orcs have sided with a Demon Lord. It's hard to know for sure." The normal green man said.

"Uhh. I knew that.."

"Hrm.. A Demon Lord.." The midget pondered.

"Perhaps, but why side with Orcs?" The buff man questioned.

"I don't know. But I'll tell you this much. Of my three hundred brethren, only six of us managed to escape them with our lives." The devil said.

_'Only six left?'_ Jotaro asked himself.

"No wonder you were so upset." The figure from before said approaching.

"Are you done feasting, Lord Rimuru?" The devil asked.

"Nah, I'm just taking a break.  
Man your sister is something else. She knows so much about cooking and medicinal herbs that the Goblins took to her quickly."

"She was very sheltered as a child. She seems happy to be relied upon." The devil cleared up.

"So... What are you guys going to do now?" Rimuru asked.

"Wait, what?"

"As in, what's your next move?" Rimuru pushed further. "Are you going to rebuild your village? Or maybe relocate somewhere else? Your comrades are dependent on your leadership."

"That's easy. Once we're finished, we'll go back for revenge."

"Do you know where they are?" Rimuru pushed even further.

"..."

"Mind if I make a suggestion? How about you guys join me and become my subordinates?" Rimuru suggested.

"Join, you?" The devil pondered.

"Yeah, I can't give you much. But I do have food, shelter and clothing. You need a home base, right?"

"We do... But that might get your village involved in our path for revenge."

"Well... I'm not just offering this to as a favor for you guys. You said there were thousands of armed Orcs who attacked your village and that there might be a Demon Lord pulling the strings." Rimuru responded.

"There's also the possibility that this is part of a devilish plot to take over the Great Forest of Jura." The buff guy said.

"Which would mean our little village is also in danger. You guys are strong, your numbers would only help us in the end. And then, if you got into a fight or something I'd help you all out. I'll never abandon a friend."

"I see... Please let me give it some thought."

"Sure. Take all the time you need.  
On that note, another round of the all you can eat feast!"

Rimuru walked off towards the feast and grabbed as much food as physically possible. Jotaro gets out from his hiding spot and looks for Speedwagon, which is nowhere to be seen. Jotaro starts walking around until he hears the unmistakable sound of...

"OH MY GOOOOOD!" The voice rang out.

It was gramps.  
Next to Joseph was Speedwagon looking confident as ever, Polnareff, and Kakyoin. Joseph could be clearly seen holding back the urge to also go for the food tables all around. Speedwagon looked around and then towards Jotaro, he then ushered him to come over to them. Jotaro walked slowly over to their position and stood in front of Speedwagon.

"So, what do we do now? We haven't found any of the corpse parts as we know." Polnareff said bluntly.

"We use the corpse parts we already have and use them like a detector! That way, we'll be able to find the part faster!" Speedwagon said.

"What are you guys talking about? Someone's corpse?" Rimuru said coming up behind them.

"Oh, uh." Polnareff panicked.

"We're going to be straight with you, we're looking for a powerful object. If you could help us, that'll be fine." Kakyoin explained.

"Oh! I haven't seen anything like it, but If I do I will let you know." Rimuru said. "Me, Rigurd, Rigur, Gobta and everyone else will too I believe."

"That is much appreciated." Kakyoin responded.

"Speaking of which, just a minute ago a kid named Gobta was hanging around here, but is nowhere in sight. And have also noticed the fact that many of the dancers have suddenly started to disappear? There were about thirty of them, but now there's fifteen. Nobody left to any of the houses or into the woods, so what's going on here?" Jotaro pointed out.

Rimuru looked confused and turned around to see that indeed there were a lot of people missing. The Ogre lady dancing was gone and so were the other Ogres. Rimuru's hands started to shake in slight worry before calming down.

"I'm sure they just left to go somewhere!" Rimuru said looking back towards the group.

"Then why did everyone else suddenly fall through the floor just now?" Joseph said pointing over at the now desolate open space.

"!?"

Footsteps are heard emerging from the woods behind them. Rimuru turns around with a stern face preparing to attack at any moment.  
Out of the woods come a few familiar faces which include Rigurd and Ranga.

"Oh.. It's just you two." Rimuru said lowering his guard.

The look of determination to fight did not cease in the eyes of Rigurd and Ranga, though. A purple light emits slightly from their bodies.

"Oh no.. We may be running into another anomaly." Speedwagon said.

"Anomaly?" Rimuru said.

"Please exit this forest, Slime! The Noble One wants you to leave!" Rigurd said clenching his fists.

"The Noble One has shown us true power! Unlike a weakling like you!" Ranga roared.

"Wh-what's wrong with you guys?! And what is this anomaly thing you guys are talking about?!" Rimuru panicked.

"Get back unless you want to get hurt." Rigurd said.

"Oh yeah?

"I... warned you!" Rigurd said jumping forward at high speed.

"_**ORA!**_"

Suddenly Rigurd was thrown far back into a tree. Ranga and Rimuru stood in shock at the fact this guy didn't even move to punch Rigurd.

"We'll take care of this." Kakyoin said.

"Alright then.." Rimuru said backing towards the rest of the group.

**Noriaki Kakyoin & Jotaro Kujo VS Ranga & Rigurd**

"I'm Jotaro Kujo, what's your name?"  
**Jotaro Kujo - Stardust Crusaders**

"I doubt they would say, Jotaro."  
**Noriaki Kakyoin - Stardust Crusaders**

"I'll smash you to tiny bits!"  
**Rigurd - TTIGRAAS**

"Weak humans. My wind will take your head off!"  
**Ranga - TTIGRAAS**

**Open The Game!**

Rigurd runs forward at Kakyoin and punches him multiple times before kicking him away. Kakyoin was caught off guard by this and was flung back into a building. Jotaro looked over to expect also an attack from the wolf creature, but it was standing far away. It's tail started to wag side to side violently until it spun in circles. A powerful gust of wind shot at Jotaro and if he hadn't used [Star Platinum] to defend himself he would've broken a few bones by the sudden force. Kakyoin got up from the wreckage and stood far away from Rigurd.

"{Emerald Splash}!" Kakyoin yelled.

An invisible force shot rocks directly at Rigurd, causing multiple cuts and bruises to appear all over his body. The force also sent him flying into Ranga, causing them both to fall over.

"Th-this incredible power!" Ranga said as he fell over.

"This is much easier than I thought it would." Kakyoin said lowering his hands.

"Grr... Alright, Rigurd. It's time!" Ranga said.

"That time? Rigurd replied.

"That time."

"Dual Combo Mode!"  
"Dual Combo Mode!" They both yell.

"Wh-what?" Jotaro mumbled.

Rigurd got up and got onto Ranga's back. It was a jockey attack. Rigurd was a tank-like monster with incredible physical strength, but isn't too fast. The only reason that Rigurd got Kakyoin was because he caught him off guard. However, Ranga is a fast versatile enemy with the ability to blow his enemies away with wind, and also use that wind to push himself forward, giving himself a boost in the process. When these two technically just became one enemy, they overcome each of their downfalls and weaknesses because of their balance in speed and power.  
Rigurd made a makeshift spear out of a pointed stick nearby.

"This isn't good." Kakyoin pointed out the obvious.

The two suddenly fall into the darkness out of sight. The two frantically looked around for the enemy, but what they didn't expect was them jumping out of the ground behind them. The makeshift spear mas thrusted into Kakyoin's hand causing his to get dragged along with the wolf jockey.

"How do you like that?" Rigurd said throwing the spear along with Kakyoin at Jotaro.

"**ORA!**"

[Star Platinum] punches the stick, breaking it into several pieces and releasing it from Kakyoin's hand. Jotaro looked over at the two enemies.

_**ゴゴゴゴ**_

"[Star Platinum] {The World}!" Jotaro yelled.

Time suddenly without warning grinded to a halt. Jotaro ran over quickly to the two. He clenched his fists and started to punch them on his own, which was then followed by kicks and punches by [Star Platinum].

"_**ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**_"

"Time has begun to move again..."

As said, time began to move once more and the two were launched backwards at considerably high speeds. If the wolf hadn't slightly blown himself away from the obstacle that he was about to launch into, he would've been dead. The Goblin, on the other hand, had hit his head massively on the tree. It wouldn't be an understatement to say that Rigurd may have just died there and now.

"R-Rigurd!" Rimuru shouted.

Ranga then fell down onto their front two paws.

**K.O.**

"Active as always, Jotaro."

"What a bother..."

"Urk..." Rigurd mumbled laying on the floor.

"This power... It's on a whole other scale... I can't fail, though... The... Noble... One...  
I... I need to escape!" Ranga said panicked.

Suddenly the same light the team has seen before had grown around Ranga's body. A bright light caused the complete disappearance of the dog.

"R-Ranga! Where did he go?! What did you all do?!" Rimuru said prepping to kill the group.

"Your friends seemed to have been overcome by an anomaly. We simply took the step necessary to take them down." Joseph answered.

"YOU HAVE YET TO TELL ME WHAT THIS ANOMALY THING IS!" Rimuru shouted.

"It seems like he escaped, but at least we still have one person still here." Jotaro said pointing over at Rigurd.

"That's because you almost killed him!" Rimuru went off again.

Jotaro ignored Rimuru and walked over to Rigurd in his vulnerable state. He pulled out a bandaged and crusty corpse part. The light of the Holy Corpse covered Rigurd and caused the evil light to dissipate. Rigurd woke up almost instantly the moment that Jotaro fixed him.

"Urg.. What.. Happened...?" Rigurd asked seemingly all healed up.

"Rigurd!" Rimuru shouted going up and hugging his friend.

"Woah! Lord Rimuru, I didn't expect this sudden hug out of nowhere." Rigurd said hugging Rimuru back.

"How did you.." Rimuru tried to ask before Speedwagon finished.

"An anomaly is someone or something being possessed by apparently the 'Noble One'. Which we have yet to find out about."

Rimuru could barely get a question or even a word before a bright light appeared in front of them. A rift had suddenly appeared.

"It seems that we were not sent here to collect a corpse part, but to find some new allies." Polnareff said.

"I am so confused!" Rimuru shouted.

"We'll talk about it on the way, but I have to ask. Will you help us save our era?" Speedwagon said bluntly.

"I'm always up for helping people but..."

"That's counted as a yes!" Polnareff said diving into Rimuru and at the same time, the rift. Both of them disappear.

"Lord Rimuru!" Rigurd said also jumping into the rift.

"Yare yare daze..." Jotaro said motioning to have the rest of the group follow.

And so they were off once again.

**That Time I Got Reincarnated As a Slime END**


	3. Chapter 3: Vento Aureo

**Vento Aureo**

**| Narrator |** "Italy -2001-  
The son of DIO, Giorno Giovanna had also inherited Joestar blood. After becoming a member of the Passione gang, his struggle for justice made him into something of a rebel. After losing many allies, he defeated the gang's boss, Diavolo, in a violent battle."

A rift appeared near one of the walls of the Colosseum and it glowed brightly as multiple figures emerged from it. It was Rimuru, Jotaro and Speedwagon.

"W-Where are we?" Rimuru asked looking around.

"The Coliseum!" Speedwagon said. "You get to know these things after traveling around as much as I have. Yes, I'm sure of it. This is Italy's world-famous Coliseum!"

"Wait.. We're back on Earth?!" Rimuru yelled looking around in shock.

"What do you mean by 'back on Earth'?" Jotaro questioned.

"I used to live here until I died and reincarnated back on that other world! It's so good to breathe this fresh air!" Rimuru said happy as can be.

"That's... interesting...  
Hey Speedwagon, any idea where the others ended up?" Jotaro asked.

"Hmm... They can't be far. Like I said, they're probably just a stone's throw away!" Speedwagon said walking away.

"I-I'll follow him." Rimuru said running up to Speedwagon.

"...  
Hm? That's..." Jotaro mumbled as he looked over at some other people that were also in the Coliseum.

"We finally... did it...  
We did it, right? We won! Finally!" The pink-haired one said.

"Bucciarati's got his soul back now, but his body is injured! He must be dying to find out what happened to us in the Coliseum! Come on, Giorno! Let's fix up Bucciarati and head back home!" The helmet man said.

"Yeah... Let's go...  
I'll be... right there..." Giorno said looking up at the sky.

Giorno then looked down to see that his two friends were gone.

"Mista? Trish? Where are you?  
They're gone! But they were here just a minute ago..."

"Heh..." A mysterious figure slightly chuckled.

"Ah!"

_**ゴ ゴゴゴ**_

"Bucciarati! You're okay?!" Giorno said with relief. "And here I was thinking your soul had already passed on..."

A bright evil light started to emit from Bucciarati's body.

"I captured Mista and Trish. With my zippers, of course...  
Now, Giorno... I just need you to die, and all my problems will be solved!  
[Sticky Fingers]!"

Bucciarati launched at Giorno and attempted to punch him, but [Golden Experience] protected him.

"Just now! I touched him with [Golden Experience] and felt an incredible life force come gushing out of him! I don't know why, but... this is someone else! This Bucciarati... is not the same as before!"

"I will exterminate everyone who is capable of interfering with the Noble One!"

"The Noble One...? What are you talking about?"

"Yare yare...  
Looks like one of those anomalies is happening again..." Jotaro said coming from behind.

"Who is that?" Giorno said turning around to face Jotaro.

"Must be a tourist... Get back, unless you want to get hurt. This is a world that members of the public don't need to know about." Bruno said.

"Oh yeah? And what kind of a world would that be? Do tell." Jotaro questioned.

"I warned you, tourist!  
[Sticky-]!"

"_**ORA!**_"

[Sticky Fingers] was flung back to Bucciarati's position.

"You're a... Stand User too?!" Giorno exclaimed. "And a powerful one at that! You can punch faster than [Sticky Fingers]!"

"How dare you...  
So you're... a Stand User as well?!  
What power... what speed... I'd be too dangerous to take you head-on! I'll leave you to the other two..."

"The other two?" Giorno confusedly said.

_**ゴ ゴゴゴ**_

And then suddenly Bucciarati disappeared into a flash of purple light.

"Bucciarati!  
He disappeared?!"

"Looks like he got away." Jotaro said adding onto Giorno's last statement.

All of a sudden, a loud airplane sound was heard zooming about the skies. Giorno could tell that Stand from anywhere.

"Is that...? It can't be! That looks like Narancia's [Aerosmith]!" Giorno explained.

The two walked over to the ledge where it was seen down below that, indeed, Narancia was standing there.

"Narancia!"

Another figure walked into their vision.

"F...Fugo! You too?"

"Prepare yourself, Giorno..." Fugo said.

"You want to fight together, Fugo? You want to team up [Aerosmith] and [Purple Haze]?!" Narancia said.

"Hey. You're a Stand user too, right?" Jotaro asked Giorno. "Lend me a hand. We've got to get these guys back to normal."

"Very well..." Giorno agreed.

_**ゴ ゴ ゴ ゴ**_

**Giorno Giovanna & Jotaro Kujo VS Pannacotta Fugo & Narancia Ghirga**

"Now what's your name?"  
**Jotaro Kujo - Stardust Crusaders**

"It's Giorno Giovanna."  
**Giorno Giovanna - Vento Aureo**

"My virus will free you from your pain..."  
**Pannacotta Fugo - Vento Aureo**

"Two beehives, coming right up!"  
**Narancia Ghirga - Vento Aureo**

**Open The Game!**

Jotaro instantly jumps off of the railing and runs towards Fugo, who in a second will be barraged by punched by [Star Platinum].

"**ORA**_** ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA**_**_ ORA!_**"

"How can we turn them back to normal? How?" Giorno said punching Narancia's face in.

"I'll explain later. First we need to stop them." Jotaro responded.

"Grrr! I'll wipe that cocky grin off your face!" Fugo yelled as he used [Purple Haze] to attack.

[Purple Haze] punched Jotaro multiple times in the face, but not enough to release the capsules that were suspended on it's knuckles. [Aerosmith] came up from behind Jotaro and shot him multiple times before Giorno used [Golden Experience] to help. Giorno up to Narancia and started to punch him.

"_**MUDA**** MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!**_"

"Defend yourself, Tourist!" Giorno yelled as he pointed over at [Purple Haze], who was about to release his virus.

Fugo's Stand wasn't extremely powerful on it's own, but when you add the factor of his virus into the mix, it causes a huge imbalance. Whenever someone or something alive comes in contact with this virus, it causes the victim to die in the next thirty seconds. It rots the person from the inside out and it's not a pretty sight to see.

"You'd better not die on me, Fugo!" Narancia yelled as he launched [Aerosmith] in for another attack.

Jotaro then thought of a new idea. Before Jotaro could even tell Giorno about his plan, Giorno was already looking over and nodded.

"Join me on this one!" Jotaro exclaimed.

"Yes!" Giorno quickly responded and then started to punch Narancia. "I'll take this one!"

"I'm going to smash you!" Jotaro yelled.

"**_ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!_**  
_**OOOORRRAAA!**_"

Narancia was sent back flying into a stone brick wall and collapsed onto the ground.

**Retired!**

"It seems like _you're_ the one dying on your partner." Jotaro said giving a remark before looking back towards Fugo.

"I can take care of you on my o-!" Fugo yelled.

"_**ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!**_"

**K.O.**

"You're not half bad." Jotaro said leaning back with his finger tips on his hat.

"What a Stand... It has both overwhelming power and super-precise movement..." Giorno muttered.

"Urgh..." Narancia let out a breath.

"He's too strong... I can't let someone like him exist! I can't let him cause any more problems... I need to escape!" Fugo said disappearing into a bright light.

"Guess we lost him. But once again, I guess there's still one person left behind." Jotaro said walking over to Narancia.

A bright light once more slips out of the corpse part and into Narancia. The purple light goes away completely.  
Narancia slowly but surely in his aching muscles gets up. Other than the fact that Narancia looks like they forgot their own name, nothing seems out of the ordinary.

"H-Huh... What's going on? ...Giorno?"

"Narancia! You know who I am?" Giorno replied.

"W-What was I just doing?" Narancia asked.

"Jotaro!" An old voice cried from behind.

"What just happened here?" Kakyoin said coming up from behind.

"I found one of those anomalies." Jotaro responded.

Suddenly another rift appeared before the group. The light was a lot weaker than the ones they've seen before, suggesting that either it doesn't change the era too far or it just teleports you somewhere else.

"Look!" Jotaro pointed. "I guess it's time to chase after those two.  
Kakyoin, Gramps. Keep an eye on that guy.  
We'll chase after the pair who escaped into the light, you coming?" Jotaro now asked to Giorno.

"This will lead us to Bucciarati? Very well, let's go!" Giorno said jumping into the portal.

Jotaro followed close by Giorno into the portal and the light engulfed the two. In an instant without any pause the rift spit the two back out into a completely new area. Trains were parked along their tracks and no people were around.

"This is... Neapolis Train Station!" Giorno pointed out. "We moved from the Coliseum to the Neapolis Train Station?!"

"They must be around here somewhere. Let's hurry up and find them." Jotaro said wasting no time.

The two walk around the train station trying to find the two. Jotaro only found Polnareff crouching over a drain-like stone thing. A turtle is slightly seen on this stone area. Polnareff hears Jotaro's footsteps and turns around.

"Oh, Jotaro! I found you!" Polnareff said glad it wasn't an enemy.

"What are you doing here, Polnareff?" Jotaro asked. "And what's that?"

"This turtle? It was on the other side of the platform! I thought if I left it there, someone would step on it, so I brought it over to the water fountain."

"Jotaro, what's going on?" Giorno asked coming up from behind.

"Who is this?" Polnareff asked.

"This is Giorno Giovanna. He got caught up in this era's anomalies." Jotaro responds.

_'I feel like I've seen this guy before somewhere...  
Hmmm...'_ Giorno thought.

"Let me introduce you, Giorno. This is- Hm?!" Jotaro said before hearing the footsteps of someone else.

"I didn't think you'd chase me this far!" The figure said.

"Bucciarati!" Giorno yelled in shock.

"You came here through the Light Rifts, didn't you?  
I see... You're collecting corpse parts, too?!" Bucciarati exclaimed.

"So that's another anomaly, huh? We just need to beat him to a pulp to save him with the corpse part, right?" Polnareff said.

"Yeah, but he's got a close range-power type Stand. Be careful." Jotaro pointed out.

"Okay! Leave it to me!" Polnareff says.

"Fine! If you want to fight, then so be it! I won't hold back... And I've called an ally that can't be held back either!" Bucciarati yelled.

"An ally?" Giorno said to himself.

A new figure emerged from behind a sign and came into full light. The unmistakable purple of his shirt and to fact that he barely had any pants made it clear on exactly who it was. This was the man, no, creature that had killed Avdol and Iggy!

"Polnareff..." The man said.

"Wha! Whaaaat!?" Polnareff screamed in anguished surprise. "Y-you're! Vanilla Ice!"

"What's wrong? Why do you look so surprised?  
If you lose your cool... it means you are afraid.  
You're... AFRAID of me... aren't you?"

"Shut it! Jotaro, let me take this guy!" Polnareff said.

"I'll fight with you!" Giorno said going along with Polnareff.

_**ゴ ゴ ゴ ゴ**_

**Jean Pierre & Giorno Giovanna VS Vanilla Ice & Bruno Bucciarati**

"This time, I'll cut you into so many pieces you'll never be able to come back again!"  
**Polnareff - Stardust Crusaders**

"Bucciarati. I'm going to defeat you... for your own sake."  
**Giorno Giovanna - Vento Aureo**

"You won't escape this time. I'll stop you no matter what it takes!"  
**Vanilla Ice - Stardust Crusaders**

"Your life ends here, Giorno Giovanna!"  
**Bruno Bucciarati - Vento Aureo**

**Open The Game!**

"[Sticky Fingers]!" Bucciarati yelled as he summoned his Stand by his side.

Giorno was punched massively in a fraction of a second and was sent back flying. Polnareff sees this and runs over with [Silver Chariot] armed and ready. Bucciarati didn't see the attack coming, so Polnareff's sword poked holes through Bruno's face. Vanilla Ice was already coming towards Polnareff and tried to erase him with his Stand power. Giorno used [Golden Experience] to pull Polnareff out of the way, just in time. Polnareff slashed his sword into the mouth of [Cream] hoping to poke an eye out of Vanilla Ice. Bruno punched a zipper through Vanilla Ice, causing all of the slashes to go straight through him. One the zipper was closed and disappeared, Vanilla Ice came out of [Cream] and kicked Polnareff in the face. Vanilla Ice had then just been grabbed by Giorno.

"_**MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!**_"

Vanilla Ice was flown backwards as [Cream] disappeared into nothingness. He wasn't out yet, though. Bruno attached a zipper to the floor and slid across it all the way to where Vanilla Ice had landed. Bucciarati used [Stick Fingers] to zip up all the injuries that were afflicted onto the guy. Vanilla ice got up without thinking twice and ran towards Polnareff. He jumped inside the mouth of [Cream] at the last minute and started consuming all around them. The trains were cut in half, the floors were shooting up bricks and the two were running for their lives.

"Bucciarati... I hope your 'prepared' for this..."

"You should be the ones preparing themselves. Preparing to be scattered across the mud and dirt that is!"

"_**MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!**_"  
"_**ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI!**_"

Giorno was the one to get the last punch and Bruno was flung out onto the tracks. However, Vanilla Ice had come up to Giorno from behind.

"Watch out, kid!" Polnareff said stabbing [Cream] as it tried to consume Giorno.

"Thanks."

"Stop playing around..." Bucciarati said coming up from behind.

Bruno had turned his arm into a zipper and zoom punched Polnareff in the face. Polnareff had felt worse but it still hurt. Giorno had thought of an idea that could work. Hoping that this idea wouldn't kill Bruno, Giorno used the requiem arrow on himself to bring back [Golden Experience Requiem].

"Please assist me." Giorno said.

"Yeah!" Polnareff agreed.

"_**ORA ORA ORA!**__" _Polnareff yelled flinging back Bruno.

"You will never reach truth." Giorno yelled going in for an attack.

"_**MUDA ****MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA  
**__**MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA  
**__**MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA  
**__**MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA  
**__**MUD****A MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA**_  
_**MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA  
MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!  
WRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**_

Bruno was thrown in and out of reality and was forever slowly punched for what seemed like an eternity. Bruno was then pulled out of the requiem loop and was thrown onto the floor. Bruno sat there in silence and pain.

**R-Retired?  
I think Bruno is literally just dead. There is a very slim possibility that he is still alive right now.**

Giorno looked over at Vanilla Ice and could feel his own gaze against Ice's. Vanilla Ice muttered something about Bruno being weak and ran up to Polnareff looking for an easier target. But Giorno has already stood in front of [Cream]'s path. Oh yeah, it's all coming together.

**K.O.**

"Wake up, Bucciarati!" Giorno said going over to Bruno.

"Make sure you stay in hell, Vanilla Ice!" Polnareff yelled.

"Your sword... Is as sharp as before...  
Heh heh... I actually kind of like you..." Vanilla Ice said. "The Noble One would be so happy if I exterminated you here right now."

"Enough of this Noble One crap! Who is he!" Polnareff yelled.

"The only man I'd swear allegiance to..." Vanilla ice said before disappearing into a bright purple light.

"Giorno Giovanna, your ability truly is dangerous... But I won't allow this to happen again..." Bucciarati let out also disappearing into a bright light.

"He got away..." Giorno said.

"Hold on. Was that Vanilla Ice guy..." Jotaro questioned.

"Yes! He's the one who killed Avdol and Iggy!" Polnareff responded. "They even brought HIM back?! Even though he was turned to dust?!  
...Wait... Something isn't right... I though DIO's blood turned him into a vampire. Meaning he shouldn't be able to stand out here in broad daylight."

"Maybe he's actually someone else?" Giorno said. "Take Bucciarati for example, the one with the zippers. Logically his body shouldn't have any form of life energy in his body... Yet wen we just fought, he was brimming with it. They're the same, but different! That's the only way to explain it..."

"Except that doesn't explain everything..." Polnareff stated.

"Honestly, we don't really understand what's going on either. We came here with a guide who's supposed to know what's what, but he's kind of... sketchy." Jotaro explained.

Suddenly, the corpse part starts to resonate and vibrate inside Jotaro's coat pocket.

"Look, the Holy Corpse is resonating!" Polnareff states the obvious.

"There must be a Holy Corpse part somewhere in this station." Jotaro pointed out.

"Found it!" Giorno said right after.

The corpse part suddenly floated into the air and towards Giorno.

"L-Look!" Giorno said picking up the part.

"Good, we found the corpse part..." Jotaro said.

"Erm, how many parts of the Holy Corpse were there again?" Polnareff asked.

"Speedwagon said there were nine in total." Jotaro responded.

"Sheesh! This is gonna take a while..."

"Whoa! You found the Holy Corpse part already?!" Speedwagon said coming up from behind.

Rimuru is seen behind Speedwagon and Joseph along with Kakyoin and Rigurd.

"Sorry it's taken us so long to get here. Me and Rimuru here found these two by the Coliseum. It took me a while to explain the situation to all of them. And then we came across Rigurd on the way and we had to explain it all over again..."

"I finally understand what's happening now..." Rimuru said scratching their chin.

Coming up from behind Rimuru were two new people. One of them was that hat dude, the pink-haired on from earlier was also there and Narancia was tagging along closely behind them.

"Giorno!" Mista yelled.

"So glad you're safe!" Trish exclaimed.

"Mista! Trish!" Giorno said happily going up to his friends. "I see... When Bucciarati disappeared the zippers must have worn off.

"Hey, tell me something. Why did Bucciarati come after us?" Mista asked.

"And how did Narancia come back alive?" Trish added on.

"W-What's going on here? I-I don't remember a thing..." Narancia said.

"I really don't know myself." Giorno said. "But you do, don't you... Mr. ummm..."

"His name is Robert E.O. Speedwagon!" Rimuru spoke up before Speedwagon could reply.

"Let's save the details for later, shall we? Basically we're collecting the Holy Corpse parts, and we need your help!" Speedwagon said.  
"Please! Lend us your strength!"

"Let me ask one thing. The light from the Holy Corpse can return Bucciarati and Fugo back to normal, correct?" Giorno asked holding out the corpse piece.

"Yes, that's right!"

"Very well. We'll help you along your journey." Giorno said talking for the rest of his team.

A small turtle walked up to Speedwagon and sat there for a second before walking off again.

"What do we do about that turtle?" Polnareff asked.

"Oh yeah! Let me show you!" Speedwagon said. "I heard from Mista and Trish that this turtle has a Stand that allows us to rest safely in a room. We can use this turtle to not split up while going through Light Rifts! Isn't that neat! Just watch, this is how you get in."

Speedwagon touched the outer shell of the turtle and disappeared instantly. Everyone except Giorno's group looked around for him in confusion. After a bunch of talking and Giorno finding out that Polnareff was the 'turtle guy', the group all went inside the turtle's Stand. Joseph stayed behind with Jotaro to speak with him.

"Yare yare..."

"Kakyoin's already inside the turtle. Now, let's enter the Light Rift."

Jotaro picked up the turtle and put it in his pocket. A mysterious figure loomed behind a nearby sign.

___**ゴ**_

"So... He was guided here by the Holy Corpse... Giorno Giovanna..."

Joseph and Jotaro enter the rift.

**Vento Aureo END**


	4. Chapter 4: Rise of The Shield Hero

**Rise of The Shield Hero**

**| Narrator | **"Kingdom of Melromarc -Present day-  
After discovering a book in his local library, Naofumi Iwatani was sucked into a fantasy world as the Legendary Shield Hero. People didn't treat him equally however, and as he found out along the way it's apparent that the people of this world think of the Shield Hero as a devil, or Satan himself. He was later outcasted as a traitor to the kingdom and was hunted down. It turns out that the King and Princess schemed to kill Naofumi unjustly and had blamed him for a bunch of stuff that he didn't do. Now they wait on their trial.

"What's this?! The King and the Princess are on trial?!" A voice in the crowd cried out.

"Well, thing are sure getting interesting, huh kid." A blacksmith muttered.

* * *

"Mamma please! Why are you being so cruel?!" The princess shouted.

"What is this my Queen! What cause is it that you'd this to us! This is an ac-" The king said before he was cut off by the guards.

"With the four Cardinal Heroes in attendance this trial seems to punish those who's responsible for shaking the country to it's core. As Queen, I shall act as judge.

"What?! Don't tell me that Devil of The Shield has brainwashed you!" The King blurted out.

The Queen cast a spell onto the King and he was frozen over with ice. He tried to move but to no avail. Cold rushed over his body in an instant.

"The Shield Hero has no such ability and you know it. I can't believe I even have to say that..."

A person comes in with a plate with some ink, brushes and a knife on it. A man goes and picks up the knife.

"What's that?!" The Princess yelled.

"To ensure a fair trial you will be given a temporary slave crest." The Queen replied.

"Mamma!"

"How could you do that?!" The Spear Hero yelled.

"My daughter is a pathological liar."

"No I am not! You know that I'm a good girl and honest girl!" The Princess shouted as the man walked forward.

He applied the ink-like substance to the Princess' chest and it started to glow. In the first few seconds there was searing pain and then the glowing stopped.

"Let us officially begin the trial, now. Be warned, your crimes are here for all to see. You cannot worm your way out of this." The Queen started.

"You can't convict them of anything without explanation! Besides, what so-called 'crimes' are you convicting them of?" The Spear Hero said in retaliation.

"Let us begin with recent events... Using a fabricated holy weapon, the Pope of the Three Heroes Church tried to murder the Cardinal Heroes and frame the Shield Hero. We're rounding up the remnants of the church as we speak." The Queen spoke.

"What does that have to do with anything!?" The Spear Hero once again complained.

"Appallingly, the King and the first Princess were colluding with the church all along." The Queen cleared up.

"No! That can't be!" The Spear Hero yelled.

In the stands to the side, unbeknownst to the people, a Light Rift opened up and two well built men came strutting out. They both look around and then towards what is happening. They spy seats next to them and decide to sit down.

"We seem to be in some sort of era that involves a King and Queen. The King I think is on trial from the brief seconds we just got here, Jotaro." The old man said.

"Yare yare daze..."

"Any objections to this charge?" The Queen asked.

"There can't be any reason why I'd have to collude with the Three Hero's Ch-  
AHHhhhhHHHhhHHHhHH!" She screamed as the slave crest shocked her.

"It's appalling to think the first Princess would try to overthrow the State." The Queen said.

"No! I wouldn't! Forget about the Shield, he tried to kill the other three heroes too! They even came after the royal family! I swear I would never involve myself in such a terrible scheme!" The Princess yelled as the crest didn't go off.

"So she wasn't lying! That means sh-" The Spear Hero rejoiced as he was interrupted.

"Okay, so what about your plan to assassinate Melty, the heir to the throne and then frame the Shield Hero for her murder?" The Queen went on.

"What?! I didn't do anythi-!  
AHHHhhhHHhHhHhHh!"

"Oh sister..." Melty muttered.

"This is getting interesting!" Polnareff said suddenly appearing besides the two men.

"Gah! Polnareff! I forgot about the turtle.." Joseph said.

"Yeah, it's boring in there only being able to hear this courthouse drama. Can you please bring the turtle out of you pocket, Jotaro, and face it towards the action?" Polnareff said opening a can of soda. Thankfully nobody heard the crack of the lid opening.

"No! Malty, tell me you didn't!" The King asked.

"It's not true papa! I promise you! I wouldn't-!  
AHHHhhHHhHhhH!"

"You conspired with the church and attempted to use them to kill Melty so you could become heir to the throne yourself. When that failed, you accused the Shield Hero of abducting her and set fire to the forest she'd escaped into! Do you deny it?" The Queen pressured.

"Bitch." Jotaro could hear the female voice from inside the turtle." I know I'm stuck up but WOW!"

"She is my only sister! Of course I deny it-!  
AHHHHhhhHhHhhH!"

"It's true, it definitely looked like she was trying to kill the second Princess..." The Sword Hero said.

"Yeah, we were there, we saw the whole thing!" The Bow Hero agreed.

"She wouldn't!" The Spear Hero denied.

"Malty! How could you do something-?" The King said before cut off by the Queen.

"King Aultcray, you conspired with the church as well. You worked with them to summon all four of the Cardinal Heroes while I was away." The Queen said bluntly.

"I only did that because we needed the heroes in order to counter the impending waves of catastrophe! On their first night, the Shield Hero committed an unspeakable sin against our daughter!" The King retaliated.

"That's right! Naofumi assaulted Malty!" The Spear Hero yelled.

"Why don't we ask her about that. Malty, were you truly assaulted by the Shield Hero?" The Queen said

"I can tell that she was probably lying about that as well..." Joseph said.

"Yes I was! The Devil of The Shield-!  
AHHHhhHHHhhhHHh!

Minutes pass and all the sins were layed in the open to bear their own weight. The whole kingdom was shocked and disgusted by the actions of the King and Princess. The Shield Hero's name was being cleared, finally.

"I hereby find Aultcray Melromarc The XXXII and Malty Melromarc guilty of high treason and conspiracy and strip them of their status. I sentence them to death!" The Queen finalized.

"That was quite interesting. I wish I was here for the previous half." Joseph said acting like this was all just a TV show.

Naofumi looked bland as ever and looked over to his side to see that most of the guards are gone and so are Raphtalia and Filo.

"?! Uhhh, Queen? There seems to be something going on here..." Naofumi said looking around.

Naofumi looked over to the Queen's chair and saw it completely empty, the room is now desolate apart from the Spear Hero and and two spectators. The two heroes immediately looked at each other and then towards the last two remaining people. They all sat in silence before Naofumi yelled.

"What have you done to all of them?!"

"Yare yare... Another anomaly already?" Jotaro sighed.

"I just wanted to take my mind off of Stand users for ONE second..." Joseph said.

"Give back Malty!" Motoyasu said.

"I'm right here, Devils!" A female voice said from the room's entrance.

Four people stood in that doorway. The first and second Princesses were standing side-by-side each other and then beside them was the other two Cardinal Heroes Ren and Itsuki. All of them were in a fighting stance and menacingly staring at them.

"You were right, sister. The Devil of The Shield must be eradicated!" Melty said.

"For the Holy One, we shall kill you right here and now!" Ren yelled as he unsheathed his sword.

"Why is everyone constantly trying to kill me for no reason?!" Naofumi yelled.

"You two, you ready for a fight? Because the only way we can help these four is to beat them to a pulp." Jotaro said strutting over with Joseph.

"I'm all in for beating these guy's faces in, including Malty. But why should we trust you two?" Naofumi asked.

Rimuru came out of the turtle in Jotaro's pocket with Mista.

"Because we come from another dimension, timeline... thingy..." Rimuru said at first confident and then started to lose track of what he was saying.

Motoyasu looked in complete shock and without breath.

"Ahem.. It's SIX. Not four!" Another voice rang out.

"Did someone say four?" Mista said.

"Over here!" A different voice yelled.

The two other enemies were Rigur and Gobta.

"Rigur! Gobta!" Rimuru yelled out.

"Stay back if you know what's good for you!" Rigur yelled drawing a sword.

"This is so bizarre..." Naofumi whispered.

"I think they're coming this way..." Jotaro said.

_**ゴ ゴ ゴ ゴ**_

**Jotaro Kujo, Old Joseph Joestar, Rimuru Tempest, Guido Mista, Naofumi Iwatani & Motoyasu Kitamura  
VS  
Melty Melromarc, Malty Melromarc, Rigur, Gobta, Ren Amaki & Itsuki Kawasumi**

"This is quite a big group of people."  
**Jotaro Kujo - Stardust Crusaders**

"I don't know if we can take them all on out own..."  
**Old Joseph Joestar - Stardust Crusaders**

"Calm down guys! I'm here and I'll protect you!"  
**Rimuru Tempest - TTIGRAAS**

"I swear I heard four."  
**Guido Mista - Vento Aureo **

"Who are these guys...?"  
**Naofumi Iwatani - Rise of The Shield Hero**

"I'll save you, Malty!"  
**Motoyasu Kitamura - Rise of The Shield Hero**

"We'll defeat you all at once!"  
**Melty Melromarc - Rise of The Shield Hero**

"Die you wretched worms!"  
**Malty Melromarc - Rise of The Shield Hero**

"I'll avenge Rigurd for the Holy One!"  
**Rigur - TTIGRAAS**

"Why was I here again?"  
**Gobta - TTIGRAAS**

"You were always weak, Motoyasu..."  
**Ren Amaki - Rise of The Shield Hero**

"Let my arrows end your weak existence!"  
**Itsuki Kawasumi - Rise of The Shield Hero**

**Open The Game!**

Jotaro and Joseph ran towards the two Cardinal Heroes and Joseph used [Hermit Purple] to grab Ren and fling him against Itsuki. Since these two couldn't see Stands, they were at a disadvantage, but they were still incredibly powerful in their own rights. Ren jumped off Itsuki's body towards Joseph, which was blocked by Jotaro's kick. Naofumi ran forward at Melty and attacked with his plain shield.

"Ha! You think that that attack will harm me?" Melty said backing up.

"No, but THIS can!" Motoyasu said coming up from behind and cutting off a few strands of hair from Melty before she backed off.

"So... I haven't seen your ability yet. What is it?" Rimuru asked Mista.

"Gun."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Gun.  
[Sex Pistols]!" Mista yelled as he shot his gun at the enemy.

The bullet shot out directly at Gobta and pierced his chest. Blood ran down Gobta's chest and he fell over.

"My power seems to be most effective against an enemy that has no idea what a gun is and how it works." Mista said.

"Did you just shoot one of my friends?!" Rimuru yelled.

"It's all in the business, kid. And plus, we can heal him afterwards."

"Ahh!" Gobta yelled and he passed out.

**Retired!**

"I'll get revenge for you, Gobta!" Rigur yelled.

"Bang."

**Retired!**

"Dude, I didn't even get to do anything..." Rimuru said.

"Then go after one of those other guys." Mista replied sitting down calmly.

Rimuru turned around and dashed over to Ren and Itsuki. Ren sliced at Jotaro and then blocked the incoming attack from Rimuru. An arrow then pierced straight through Rimuru's arm and it was blown off. Rimuru didn't have the time to go over and retrieve his arm, so he just used another attack.

"{Hell Flare}!" Rimuru yelled as a purple sphere launched from their hand.

The sphere completely obliterated the light surrounding it and caused an explosion that sent Ren and Itsuki both flying back into a wall.

"T-This power!" Ren muttered.

"{Sticky Steel Thread}!" Rimuru yelled as a bunch of sharp threads held the two in place.

Any time that the two would try to move or do an attack, they would instantly be cut around the wrists and the neck. Blood ran down their bodies as they struggled to move.

**Retired!  
Retired!**

"How are these guys so strong?!" Melty said.

"[Star Platinum]!" Jotaro yelled as he dashed forward at Malty.

"_**ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!**_"

"Grhnk!"

**Retired!**

"[Hermit Purple]!"

Invisible vines covered Melty's body and they threw her around the room. She hit the ceiling with immeasurable force and was instantly incapacitated.

**K.O.**

"That was way too easy..." Jotaro muttered to Joseph.

"I agree, something is up here." Joseph agreed.

"Nah, they're just weak, that's all." Naofumi explained.

"H-How is it possible these kinds of people exist...?" Ren muttered as the strings cut him more. "I must escape..."

A purple light envelopes Ren, Itsuki and Malty and they disappear. Jotaro sighs and walks up to Gobta and Rigur. He takes out the Holy Corpse part and shines it's light upon them both. Their wounds heal almost instantly and the get up from the floor. Melty layed unconscious on the floor. Jotaro strutted over to her and shunned the light onto her body. The three of them all looked around confused.

"L-Lord Rimuru?" Rigur said looking over at Rimuru.

"Lord Rimuru!" Gobta yelled as he ran past Rigur and hugged Rimuru.

"What's happening?" Melty asked.

"I'm... Not too sure myself honestly..." Naofumi answered.

"You tried to kill us! That's what!" Motoyasu said.

"Why would I kill you!? I don't even remember doing such actions!" Melty responded.

"I don't want to be the one to explain this... Hey, there's a man inside this turtle that can explain everything. Look for the shifty guy with the bowler hat." Jotaro said.

"Inside the turtle...?" Naofumi muttered.

Jotaro touched the turtle against Motoyasu's hand and he was sucked into the space in it. Everyone looked around surprised. They all thought for a second before jumping back into the turtle. Joseph decided to go along with them into the turtle. Naofumi and Rimuru decided to stay outside, though.

"So, how do we help our compatriots?" Naofumi asked.

"We need to travel to some other era or dimension and stop the dastardly works of the 'Noble One'." Rimuru replied.

"So why did you guys come HERE, though?" Naofumi questioned.

"I'm not sure, maybe we're supposed to be chasing after where the anomalies are going to attack next?" Jotaro said.

"Sounds air-tight." Naofumi responded.

A rift appeared in front of the three.

"It's time." Rimuru said walking straight into it.

"Yare yare." Jotaro said going through the rift.

Naofumi reluctantly walked through.

**Rise of The Shield Hero END**


End file.
